goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Traps Fluttershy106 with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson walked over to his friend Gelman. Lawson: Say, Gelman? What's wrong? Gelman: Fluttershy106 got me expelled again! That son of a jackal is going to pay for this! Lawson was dismayed. Lawson: Oh my god! This is terrible! Lawson picked up a blueprint. Lawson: I know! I will build this! The blueprint had got a cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a large cage on the victim. Gelman: Lawson, what's that? Lawson: I'm going to building a cage to trap Fluttershy106 for expelling you. It's called the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! It looks similar to Gus's cage trap called the Gelminator 6000! I would build the other cage called the Gusinator 6000 to trap Gus for trying to trap you with the Gelminator 6000. Gelman: Good thinking, Lawson! Let's go get some parts for the trap including the parts for the cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a cage on the victim. Let's go to the garage! So Lawson and Gelman went off to the garage. Then they entered the garage. Lawson: Let's get some parts! So Lawson and Gelman grabbed some parts for the trap and they left the garage. Then they stopped at the Jungle Gym. Gelman: Okay, Lawson! Good luck building the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Good luck teaching Fluttershy106 a lesson for expelling me again! Lawson: I will! (to himself) Time to get working on the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Lawson started to build the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 around the slide/jungle gym structure. One hour later... Lawson had finished building the Fluttershy106-inator 6000. Lawson: There! The Fluttershy106-inator 6000 is all done! Now to teach Fluttershy106 a lesson! Then he saw Fluttershy106 who was about to send Gelman to his office. Me: Gelman, I want you in my office now! Lawson: What? Me? Me: Yes, you! For drawing an ugly picture of Miss Finster on the wall! Then Fluttershy106 heard Lawson calling to him. Lawson: Hey, Fluttershy106! Fluttershy106 stared to Lawson, who was standing on a cheese box. Me: Huh? Lawson: I, Erwin Lawson, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly n*****! Fluttershy106 started to step towards Lawson. Lawson jumped off the cheese cake, and ran towards the workbench and he stood on it. He started taunting Fluttershy106, who was stepping towards him. Lawson: Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Then Fluttershy106 stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Fluttershy106, trapping him. Lawson: Yay! I trapped Fluttershy106 with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Haha, take that, Fluttershy106! That's what you get for expelling Gelman! Lawson released a cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed Fluttershy106, Remember Lawson', and he got off the workbench. Me: LAWSON! Gelman rushed in. Gelman: Good job, Lawson! Thanks for teaching that stupid substitute principal a lesson! As for you Fluttershy106, that's what you get for expelling me! No more expelling me! Never! Randall Weems stepped in. Randall: Hey, what the...? Oh no, Fluttershy106 is trapped in a cage! Then Randall looked at the sign. Randall: What?! Don't feed Fluttershy106, Remember Lawson? That's impossible! I think that Lawson is responsible of trapping poor Fluttersy106. I'm telling! Randall rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Me: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Gelman: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! Lawson: Yeah, you're Lawsonized now! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Lawson: Oh no, I'm Finsterized! Miss Finster: Lawson, are you responsible of trapping Fluttershy106 in a cage?! Miss Finster pointed at the sign. Miss Finster: And what did that sign say? Lawson: Um, yes. The sign said 'Don't feed Fluttershy106, Remember Lawson'. And yes, I did trap Fluttershy106 in a cage. My trap is called the Fluttershy106-inator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000. Miss Finster was livid. Miss Finster: Oh my god! How dare you trap Fluttershy106 in a cage?! That's it, I am sending you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this! Lawson just trapped Fluttershy106 in a cage! That is unacceptable! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for trapping Fluttershy106 in a cage. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever trap a substitute principal in a cage! You see trapping a substitute principal in a cage undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Lawson: But Principal Prickly, that Fluttershy106 is nothing but a pain in the a**! I have to trap him with my new trap, it's called the Fluttershy106-inator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000! That's what Fluttershy106 gets for expelling Gelman! Principal Prickly: I know what you're doing! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a stunt. But Miss Finster assures me it's terrible. You know it's not nice to trap Fluttershy106 in a cage! That's it, you're suspended until your trap is disassembled! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back in the Third Street Playground, the Kindergarteners came out of their kindergarten area and they noticed Fluttershy106 who was still in a cage. Captain Sticky: Hey, guys! Look at that man in a cage! He's whining like a baby! Shall we poke him with sticks? Hector: Good idea! Let's do it! Tubby: Poking the man is fun! It's torture time! Captain Sticky: Let's play 'Poke the Man'! The Kindergarteners ran towards Fluttershy106 in a cage and started poking hm with sticks, and Fluttershy106 started screaming and yelping. Me: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! LAWSON, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, LAWSON! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! YOU HORRID KIDS! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING THIS SCHOOL FOR GOOD! I WANT TO MOVE TO SPIRO T. AGNEW MIDDLE SCHOOL!!! AAAH! AAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you trap Fluttershy106 in a cage?! You know trapping the substitute principal is unacceptable! Lawson: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman in a cage. My trap is called the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 so I can trap him because he expelled Gelman! Successfully, I Lawsonized him. Lawson's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Fluttershy106 in a cage, young man! Fluttershy106 is very angry and upset because you trapped him in a cage. Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded for until the Fluttershy106-inator is disassembled! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy, Randall Weems and Hector Joey as Gelman Steven as Me and Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Paul as Captain Sticky Brian as Tubby Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff